September Rain
by MortRouge
Summary: (Rated for mild language and breif sexual humor) See inside please
1. Summarys and thankyous

Hello all I have reluctantly decided to put up this story, because of the imploring of my friends.  
  
Warning: This is based on the story plot of the Fifth Harry Potter book. I truly recommend that you read it first, as the story would make no sense to you otherwise.  
  
Summary: As the threat of Lord Voldemort looms, Dumbuldore grows anxious and decides to acquire help from another dimension. One that I and many others like to call home. A world where truth s fiction instead of fiction is truth. That is where a normal, British teen comes into play, a Miss Analiese Parish. With the entire future of the fifth year in her book bag, she definitely is going to help. But one of the most heaviest decisions rests on her shoulders. A decision that includes life, or death.  
  
Thanks: To my wonderful friend Tracy whom this story is dedicated to. And Mrs. Rowling, whose characters can bring this, and many other stories to life. 


	2. Crazy Bus Drivers

'Lo all! ^^ So I have finally gotten to put up my story, I feel much better about it now since I put my idea up on the chat boards and got good reviews. I hope that the same will happen here. I always want to but a bit extra into my stories, like many others like to add 'Quotes of the day' I like to add a bit of humor. So every chapter I will post a few of '101 ways to Annoy, Harass, Confuse, or Generally Scare Voldemort' from Mugglenet.com. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story, let it begin!  
  
***  
1. Ask him why he doesn't have 'such a cool scar?'  
2. Laugh at him  
3. Wake him up by singing Beach Boys songs in his ear. 'Round, round, get around, I get around.'  
  
*** A teenage girl around the age of fifteen walked apathetically down the stone hallways of Hogwarts. She had a pale complexion, that you could see wasn't very suited for her, long crimson hair it was straggly and looked unkempt for many days.  
  
Suddenly footsteps were heard through the bare hallways. The girl didn't even look up. A boy around the same age walked up to her. He had a thin face, and jet-black hair that stuck up in all the ways possible. "Ana, we need to talk." The one called Ana looked up at him glumly and then let him begin.  
  
"Did.did you know that he-he was going to die?" She looked upwards at him for a moment and gave a grave nod. He looked taken back for a moment and his eyebrows furrowed. "Then why didn't you save him?!" he demanded. He swung his hand onto her shoulder, holding her back from moving. She looked at him sadly; her eyes casting a dulled look to them.  
  
"TELL ME!!" He yelled his other hand now clasped on her other shoulder, her was grasping her hard and shook her with all the strength he had. She looked downward at her feet shamefully. "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED SIRIUS!!!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the vast halls.  
  
"I don't deny it. I've already killed another" Her voice was cracked as if she hadn't used it in days.  
  
Suddenly a loud beeping noise echoed through the castle, as the image faded away. An image of a cerulean blue ceiling came into view quickly expanding into a whole room. The redheaded fifteen year old glanced at the alarm clock that so disturbed her of much needed sleep. The green numbers flashed violently as if ordering her to get out of bed. She moaned at the alarm clock well aware of her first day of high school. How could she forget?  
  
She sleepily moved off the bed, moving her hand to wipe off the 'sleep' from her eyes. Her vision became clearer and she yawned, making motives to move toward her walk-in closet. Slowly wrenching open the door, she grasped her thin and tattered school uniform. Ironic how, that with her family being the richest in the small city of Apathy, she had to wear some of the worst clothes to school.  
  
Reluctantly pushing on the clothes she glanced out the window, frowning as a drizzle pattered on the windowpane. 'Lovely' she thought to herself as she pulled on her black shoes.  
  
She grabbed her empty messenger bag that had found it's way to the head of her bed. Swiping away a long strand of her hair, she walked to her bookshelf and pulled out one of the thickest books in it. 'Well, at least I can read about Harry's adventures while I listen to the drone's of my new teachers, let's just hope that there's not an Umbridge in sight.' She gave a small smirk to herself as she slipped the blue and silver novel into her bag.  
  
With everything done and put away, she turned off her light and shuffled out of the hallway. As she walked past the dark cheery wood floors, Ana stopped at an all to familiar door. Her eyes tailed the white portal, which had the words engraved 'David's Room'. She shook a thought out of her head, and continued down, to the marble staircase.  
  
"Oh hell." she muttered to herself as she noticed the empty umbrella rack. "Damn her. must have taken it before I woke up." Ana was of course talking about her mother. She forced a sigh, which seemed a bit too loud for the girl's taste.  
  
She pushed her messenger bag up her shoulder a bit, before clutching the handle to the outside, her eyes clenched together, before the door swung open and into the drenching rain. She covered her eyes with one hand in efforts to at least see where she was going. Her gray eyes blinked as stray droplets found their way into her sockets as she ran on the tricky cobblestone path. This of course was her parent's thought of lovely; by far the stones were not exactly the best to travel on with pouring rain, and not a decent umbrella.  
  
The rain did not make any attempts to lighten as she walked about a quarter of a mile to the front gates, which were left unmanned and oh so luckily closed. Ana scooted to the side of the large iron fencing, and found the side, which was covered in prickly bushes. After many scratches, and ripped clothing the teen finally made it out of the gates.  
  
"Now to walk another mile or so." she muttered to herself, continuing the habit of brushing away a strand of her wet hair, that clingged to the side of her freckled visage like a second skin.  
  
Ana soon found herself beneath a large sign that read: Apathy Bus Stop, huddling her arms around her chest, shivering from the cold rain. She bit the side of her lip, a habit that she had had since before she could remember.  
  
Suddenly two large orbs blinded her for a moment, before coming to a screeching halt, not inches from her toes. Her arms were crossed in front of her face, as though she was protecting herself from a mortal blow, only to hear the soft release of the air brakes.  
  
The canary yellow doors swung open, before she could regain herself. Reading to throw a glare of utmost hatred towards the half-baked bus driver, she was in utter shock to see the appearance of him.  
  
He looked so familiar, yet not so much, his fogged over eyes were covered in half-moon spectacles, and his face covered by a long, snowy white beard. Ana would of thought it Christmas if it wasn't the beginning of fall instead of December.  
  
The bus driver looked to say a bit odd in his turquoise uniform, seeming out of place, he gave her a wisp of a smile, as she dumb-foundedly entered. She stared blankly at him for a moment, before returning a forced smirk, and walking to her lucky bus seat, number nine.  
  
The bus tottered for a moment, giving her a small lurch, and continuing in a rickety manner. Ana settled down in her seat, looking down at her soaked form with a small laugh. Yes, Ana Parish was laughing at herself, and as odd as it seemed this was considered normal for her.  
  
The bus suddenly swerved, making the freshman collide against the metal side near her seat, then ricocheting her back, making her neck go forward, straining it into a whiplash. She careened forward, spiraling towards seat number ten in a dangerous manner, but a blue light swallowed her up, around ¾ of the way. 


	3. Of Scary Vortexes

Sorry I haven't updated in a while -cough- months but I had to re do about half of what I had written before hand. I didn't want a slop job like my other fic. So here Reveiw, and be happy

Chapter II

It was as if the air had been sucked out of her lungs, Ana couldn't breathe, or scream. Shuddering violently, as she tumbled haphazardly, a sharp pain hit her square in the small of her back. Feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of her, she choked, and coughed, as she tried to breathe normally again. Wherever she was it was dark, and her vision was limited, she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face.

It was as if her ears weren't working, then suddenly, a whoosh of air brought her hearing back, and a rough voice was caught in mid sentance. "-before you...what the hell?!" Quickly a tugging at her shirt collar pulled her up, and slightly off the ground. 'I'm going to die' she thought vaugely, turning her head to the side, and putting her palms up in a weak defense. "Parish...wonderful, you were due before we got here" the voice stressed.

"Professor Moody?" asked another voice behind her uncertainly. 'Moody..' she thought slowly, something not regestering inside her properly.

"For God's sake put her down, she's only a muggle" implored a woman's voice. "Lumos" she added, as a bright light seemed to erupt through out the room. Of course, this was just a dream of some sort. An odd, surprsingly realistic dream. Suddenly she was slowly placed down, and feeling quite like a timid rabbit, Ana looked up to see a fightening character. His face was covered with scars, and a large chunk of his nose semed to be ripped or bitten off. Surpressing an 'eep' she stumbled backwards onto some stairs.

It was only then did Ana, look back to the figure who had talked before. He was tall, (atleast from her veiw point) and had unruley black hair, that looked like he had just woken up, and had a major case of bed head. He had almond shaped eyes, green, Ana noted, before continuing to process the list. Covered by circular glasses, duct taped in the center. He could have passed for Harry Potter easily, if he only had the- "Bloody hell !" She stumbled backwards, or forwards in this case, towards the first figure, Moody.

"Bloody hell !" she repeated, dropping to the ground in surprise, relizing for the first time that he too had a strong resemblance to a character in a book. Glancing around she noticed, that this all seemed too familiar, it was precisely the way she had imagined in Harry Potter.

Breathing harsly now, she glanced quickly from one 'character' to the next "Bloody hell !" she gasped, looking like it was the only phrase she could utter. Her breathing was short as she gasped for air.

A sandy haired man looked around, and kindly asked "Does anyone have a paper bag?" The others, checked their colored robes, and muttered 'no' and 'sorry'.

Glancing around, a small smile crossed her face " You know" she said, glancing around, as her breath returned to it's normal state. "You're all ficitonal characters, this isn't happening...this is just a crazy dream."

Some of the people rolled their eyes "And I thought getting Harry to come with us might be a problem" a elderly woman muttered.

Harry, as Ana thought of him now, with no other name she could place for him, looked around and narrowed his eyes. Then, a smile flashed his face "Professor Lupin?" he asked finally, still uncertain. At the moment, Ana hated him. He was the one who seemed at ease here. He was the one who didn't see many fictional characters before his eyes.

The sandy haired man nodded "We've come to take you away Harry" he said simply. He nodded towards Ana "I'm sure you're feeling confused now Miss Parish, but have some chocolate, it'll atleast make you feel better." It was Lupin all right, Ana thought, noddng her head, as he neared her, taking out a large slab of chocolate with the wrapper pulled back reading "ydukes". He broke off a large peice and gave it too her. Slowly eating it, feeling the smallest tinge of warning that it was laced with poison, she didn't care. For all she knew, she was in the loony bin, and this was a bad effect of her medication.

"Are you quite sure it's them?" asked Moody "It'd be a nice lookout if we bring back Deatheaters impersonating them. We should ask 'em only what the real Potter and Parish would know. Unless someone brought some Veritaserum?" A few nodded in agreement, and others shrugged, looking as though they didn't care what the scared man did, or didn't do.

"Harry what form does your Pratronous take?"

"A stag..."

"That's him Mad-Eye" he then turned his attention towards Ana who, did not like the thought of being killed just because she got an answer wrong.

Done, wait 'til my next installment, which will be sooner than the last, and longer... See the preety purple button...love the pretty purple button


End file.
